My First Friend
by X Inori x
Summary: 8 year old Gon is walking through the forest and sees a boy. The boy has a mission to kill someone. Will he listen to his father, or his own heart? -CHAPTER 4 IS UP!- -Original concept by xXx dark shadow xXx- -DISCONTINUED-
1. Gon's New Friend

A/N:One word I'm new and this is my 1st hxh fanfic ever!(ever, ever) so go easy on me,(the review really.)

* * *

**Ch-1-Gon's New Friend**

8 year old Gon was walking in the forest with a lollipop in his mouth and started humming, he was planning to fish so Aunt Mito didn't have to make him that brown stuff that kept blinking at him everytime he touched it with his spoon.

"At least Aunt Mito is taking cooking lessons from grandma, good thing grandma is going to cook until Aunt Mito gets better at cooking" Gon thought.

He almost reached the river until he saw trees falling down all of the sudden so he decided to go check it out.

When he reached the area he saw a boy with silver hair about the same age as him and a man with long sliver hair cutting down trees with there bare hands, Gon was amazed to see how strong the two people were and just kept watching until they they started talking, but Gon was to far to hear what they were saying.

"Killua you are doing very well for your training, you will be an excellent killer someday",Silva said while patting his son on the head.

"You really think so father!" Killua said cheerfully.

"Yes you might even be better then me, but first you got to finish your training first"

"Ok! What's next, I am ready for anything!" Killua said jumping up and down.

Silva gave Killua a picture.

"I want you to kill this person on the picture, but don't look at it till I come back because I want you to get use to the fact that I won't help you in your journeys of killing, so I will be back tomorrow night" Silva said before leaving.

"Ok I will do my best!"

Gon saw the man running with great speed, so Gon decided to walk up to the boy to ask him to play.

"Hi, I'm Gon, What's your name?" he said super excited to meet a new friend.

"I'm Killua from the Zaoldyeck Family, my dad says were are famous!"

"Like a movie star!" Gon said excitedly,

"Yup, my dad, Grandpa, and brother are always on T.V. and the people called 'the news' always find them and always take pictures of them, my family must be really famous for all that attention." Killua said proudly ,

"Wow! That's so cool! I'm going to tell my Aunt Mito that my friend is famous and stuff" Gon said wide eyed.

Killua suddenly notice a stick in Gon's mouth and was curious to find out what that thing was.

"What's in your mouth, Gon?" Killua asked.

"A lollipop" Gon said ,

"A lalipoop?"

"A lalipoop? Oh! You mean lollipop, do you want one?" Gon said while unwrapping the lollipop.

" I don't know, it's red, like red peppers" Killua said while making a face.

"Eww! What kind of lollipop is that! Just try it Killua!" Giving him the lollipop.

" It looks weird and-"

It was to late to protest, Gon already stuck the lollipop in Killua's mouth and... he liked it!

"This is so sweet!" Killua said,

Gon laughed, after a while he looked at Killua and said.

"You never tried sweets before?" Gon asked.

"Nope, my parents never let me try sweets ever!"

"That sucks!"

"Tell me about it"

He soon finished his lollipop and he was in love with it!

"Gon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you got anymore?"

"No, I'll ask Aunt Mito if I can bring extra treats!"

"Yay! Yahoo!" Killua said jumping up and down.

Gon saw how happy Killua was, but then looked at the ground and asked shyly.

"Killua? Are we friends now?" Gon asked.

"If you gave that lollipop to me you are definitely my friend!"

"Yay! My first friend I'm going to tell Aunt Mito! Bye Killua see you tomorrow" Gon said in excitement.

When Gon left it was night time and Killua thought to himself _"A friend? I never had one of those before" _he smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N:Hope you enjoyed it!(If not I shall kill you! Jk.) Please tell me if there are spelling/grammer errors in any of my stories. Oh and thanks for reading my story! Review kudasai(please)!


	2. Killua's Nightmare

A/N:Review kudasai(please).

* * *

**Ch-2-Killua's Nightmare**

"Come on Gon! Let's go play near the river and last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Ok!"

They were running to the river and Killua was in front, looking back to see if Gon was catching up, Killua wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into his father.

"F -Father!" Killua stuttered,

"Killua! I just leave you here just for a couple of hours and you already gotten yourself into this mess!" Silva said angrily.

"B-but Father he is m-my friend!" Killua manage to get those words out of his mouth"Friend? You don't need damn friends! Your a Zaoldyeck!"Silva yelled.

"B-but I"

"Enough! Kill him Killua!"

Gon didn't know what was going on, he just looked confused, he started walking up to Silva and stuck out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Gon, nice to meet you!" he said while smiling,

Silva got angry, was he mocking him? What does he think he was doing! He walked up to Gon and pushed him hard on the ground.

"Killua! Kill him!"

"B-but he's m-" Killua try to say something but got cut of by his father,

"I don't care if he was an endangered species! Kill him! Or else!" Silva threatened,

"I won't!"

"Are you arguing with me Killua! Fine! I'll kill him myself!" he said ,

Gon got up and thought "Why did he do that?Aunt Mito always said to greet people with a smile, he so mean!" Gon touched his face, it hurt so badly and when he saw his hand it was covered in blood. "My face is bleeding" Gon thought. The scratch wasn't to deep but it was on the right side of his face and half of his face was covered in blood. He looked up and saw Silva walking towards him, so he just sat there looking at him. Until Silva was in front of him.

"See you in hell, you little brat!"

He took his claws and slashed,

"Gon!"Killua yelled,

"What?"Gon said, Killua woke up and saw Gon looking at him with an eyebrow up as if he was confused.

"Killua are you ok?"Gon asked.

"Don't tell me that was all a dream!" he said angrily.

"Umm... I don't know what your talking about" Gon said still confused.

"Never-mind, by the way when did you get here?" Killua asked suspiciously.

"I came about 7:30a.m. and now it's 8 a.m. So about an 30 minutes ago" Gon said while counting with his fingers.

"Oh... What! So you saw me sleeping!" Killua said panicking.

"No"

"Good." Not wanting Gon to know that he talks in his sleep.

"I saw you snoring, drooling and talking in your sleep, not even I sleep talk!"

Killua was wide eyed and his jaw was on the ground,

"Gon, you don't have to tell anyone that I sleep talk, right?...hehe" Killua said while trying to be calm.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me!" Gon said while crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Thank you!" Killua said while letting out his breath because of what Gon might say.

"Anyways, want some candy?"Gon asked.

"Sure" Killua said.

Killua just sat there eating candy and was thankful that it was all a dream.

* * *

A/N:I hope you all liked it! If there are any spelling/grammer mistakes please let me know!Thanks for reading my story!Review kudasai(please)!


	3. Who Could It Be?

A/N:Review Kudasai(please).

**

* * *

Ch-3-"Who Could It Be?" **

**  
**Killua and Gon were looking up at the sky, and just drifted off into space... but Killua had something on his mind.

_"What if the picture is Gon? Maybe my father wants to kill my friend Gon!"_,Killua thought with a worried face. Before he was looking forward to be a trained assassin but now he wasn't so sure...

_"I don't want to kill my only friend...I wish I never was a killer, being not a killer is the best!"_,Killua thought then, Gon interrupted his thoughts.

"Killua I have something to ask you" Gon said,

"What is it?"

"What are you thinking about?" Gon asked,

He didn't want Gon to know that he might kill him so he lied,

"Umm... I was thinking that if you... you... ummm... t-t- told your family about me! heh heh" Killua said nervously,

"Oh, not yet I might tell them tonight during dinner!" Gon said.

After a few minutes of silence Gon started to speak.

"Hey! Killua you wanna play a game?" Gon asked,

"Sure! I love games! What's it called?" Killua asked,

"It's called tag" Gon answered,

"How do you play?" Killua said while tilting his head,

_"He doesn't know about tag? Wow I learned it when I was 5! heh heh heh Sure won't tag me!"_ Gon thought,

"Gon? Are you there?" Killua said while waving his hand in front of his face.

"Well a person has to be 'it' and he has to try to tag the other person" Gon explained.

"Ok!" Killua said in excitement,

"Ok, and... your 'it'!" Gon said while running away.

_"Ha! He will never catch me!" _Gon said in his mind.

Suddenly Killua appeared in front of Gon,Gon then crashed right into Killua.

"Hey! Gon you have to touch the person ,so they can be 'it' right?" Killua asked,

Gon just nodded,

"Ok!Your 'it'!" Killua pushed his forehead with his finger, and started running with his tongue sticking out at Gon.

"Hey! That's no fair! You have super speedy speed!" Gon complained,

"Heh heh, I guess you'll have to try and tag me first!" Killua yelled.

It was at least 45 minutes of tag and Gon still hasn't caught Killua, so he gave up.They both collapsed on the grass, trying to catch there breath.

"Ha! You never caught me Gon!" Killua started to tease Gon.

"Don't you worry, someday I will catch you!"Gon said while closing his eyes,

"Killua?",Trying to change the subject.

"Yeah?"

"What's that's picture over there?" Gon asked while pointing at the picture.

It was folded it up two times so you couldn't see the picture of who it was.

"Umm... its a picture of a person I have to ki-... I mean find!"Killua said hesitantly.

"Let's see the person you have to find!" Gon said cheerfully while handing the picture to Killua.

"But I can't! Uh...because my dad has to be here,I can't open it till he gets back!" he said while thanking himself for the excuse.

"Let's just see what the person looks like, and besides your dad will never know!" Gon said while giving the picture to Killua.

"But I...you have...ok..." Killua finally gave in, he crossed his fingers, and prayed it wasn't Gon.

He took the picture from Gon.

They unfolded the picture and it was...

* * *

A/N:I hope you all liked it! If there are any spelling/grammer mistakes please let me know!Thanks for reading my story!Review kudasai(please)! 


	4. Kill Him Or Not

A/N:Hey guys! I am very sorry! I know it is a bit short and I didn't update this story in about 6 months! I am very sorry! I hope all of you can forgive me! To make it up I will update this story as fast as I can. I couldn't update earlier because school was so hectic! But since it's summer holiday, I can update sooner! Anyways, Thank you all for reviewing me! You are really the best! Anyways, Review kudasai(please)!

**

* * *

Ch-4-Kill Him Or Not**

They unfolded the picture and it was...

"Huh? It's me!" Gon said happily.

"What! It's you! Why you?" Killua yelled nervously.

"I don't know, but at least you don't have to look for me! You already found me!" Gon answered.

"Uhh... right," Killua said as he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Killua? All you have to do is find the person, it's not like you have to kill the person," Gon said as he smiled.

Killua looked up at Gon. He didn't want to kill his only friend he had. Why Gon out of all people, why his best friend? Why is only friend? _Why his first friend_? Killua didn't know what to do.

"Killua, I have to go now, it is almost supper. I'll see you tomorrow!" Gon said as he waved his hand, and Killua did the same, but he was afraid that his father would come back tonight. Killua just hoped that his father would forget his mission.

* * *

Gon arrived at his house. He climbed the steps and opened the door, as he opened the door he smelled something really good. He walked inside the kitchen and saw delicious food on the table. 

"Wow Aunt Mito! You made a decent meal for once!" Gon said while licking his lips.

"Thank you Gon. It took me all day." Aunt Mito said with a smile as Gon sat down, about to take a bite out of his food. When the food entered his mouth, he immediately spit it out, as he discarded the food from his mouth, he grabbed the glass of water from the table and gulped it all down.

"Ugh... That tasted yucky!" Gon complained.

"What! You should be grateful I made this for you!" Aunt Mito said as she gave Gon a I'm-going-to-kill-you glare.

"It may look good, but it taste like poison," Gon mumbled.

"Why you ungrateful little boy!" Aunt Mito yelled while chasing Gon around the house. Aunt Mito was chasing Gon for 10 minutes, when they finally stopped, Gon's grandma had made soup for supper because Aunt Mito's food had tasted awful.

" So Gon, where did you go today?" Aunt Mito asked.

"Umm... I went with my friend and we explored the forest!" Gon said cheerfully.

"Oh, I see. What is your friends name?" Aunt Mito questioned.

" Killua Z-something," Gon said while thinking of Killua's last name.

" Killua? I think I heard that name before, but where?" Aunt Mito said questioning herself.

"Really! You heard his name before! So he wasn't lying when he said he was famous!" Gon yelled cheerfully because he knew someone that was famous, and Aunt Mito just laughed.

"Oh Gon, You are so silly, well its almost time for bed. Hurry and get dressed for bed." Aunt Mito nagged.

"Ok!" Gon said as he got dressed and went to bed.

* * *

Killua was alone in the dark with only the trees and animals keeping him company. He waited for his dad for about one hour, and he finally came. 

"Hello son," Silva greeted.

"Hello Father," Killua greeted.

"Well son, you may now open the picture." Silva instructed. Killua opened the picture and he already knew who it was. He looked at the picture with a sad expression, when he was done looking at the picture, Killua gave it to his father to see who he had to kill.

"So... You have to kill Gon Freeccs eh? The son of the great hunter, Jin Freeccs," Silva said.

"What? Son of the great hunter?" Killua said in curiosity.

"Yes, that's why he was picked for your mission, someone that no one knows but is very important, and plus he looks your age," Silva explained. Killua just faced the ground.

"What's wrong son?" Silva asked.

"It's just that... I met him earlier, and we are... friends," Killua said nervously.

"So, you have befriended this boy? So tell me this... Even if you don't kill him, he will find out soon enough, and do you think he will forgive you for trying to kill him? He will just hate you forever because you purposely tried to kill him. If you kill him at least he wont hate you," Silva said trying to convince his son to do his mission.

Killua didn't say anything. He stood there making a fist and tears were coming out of his eyes. He didn't want to believe his father, but it seemed that Gon might actually not forgive him. He clenched his teeth and tears flowed down his face.

"Don't cry son, I'll be right there watching you," Silva said while comforting his son.

"So are you going to do it?" Silva asked.

Killua wiped his tears and nodded.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it! If there are any spelling/grammer mistakes please let me know! Thanks for reading my story! Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
